


Sweet Child O' Mine

by SebStanborn



Series: The A/B/O Trashcan [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers (One-Sided) - Freeform, Jealous Steve Rogers, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebStanborn/pseuds/SebStanborn
Summary: An Heir is born.





	Sweet Child O' Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A rare pair A/B/O Mpreg fic. Friendly reminder: Don't Like, Don't Read! No one forced you to be here or read this, hate is unnecessary and hurtful. Thank you.

Steve paced around the room like a caged animal, hands clenching and unclenching in nervous frustration. _Where the bloody hell is he?_ He scowled as he glanced down at his phone. _It could be any moment now._

"Steve," Sam sighed from beside him, placing a placating hand on the Alpha's shoulder, blanketing the larger male in his calming Beta scent. "You can't stay out here and wait for him, Bucky needs you. He'll turn up, God knows Loki's probably delayed him with another disaster, but he'll turn up." Steve's scowl deepened, but Sam was right, Bucky needed him. He spared the door one last glance before turning to his friend with a decisive nod.

"You're right. You're right Sam, thank you."

"I always am," the Beta replied dryly, lips twitching into a faint, sympathetic smile. "Now go be with your boy." _Not my boy._

"Very funny," Steve huffed, giving Sam what was probably the saddest smile in return. He slipped past his friend and into the corridor, practically sprinting until he skidded to a stop outside of Bucky's room, nearly barreling straight into Natasha as she tugged the door open, a look of relief crossing her face as she pulled him into the room.

"He's been asking for you," she whispered, glancing back to where Bucky was sat on the bed, legs spread and hunched over his belly, humming loud, deep throated groans of pain. He'd been making these sounds for hours now, but they were still frightening noises to Steve, unnatural and foreign in Bucky's throat, noises he shouldn't be making. Pain he shouldn't be feeling.

"Stevie," the Omega gasped when he spotted the Alpha, reaching a desperate hand out towards him. _Me, he's been asking for me,_ Steve thought giddily as he stepped forward and unthinkingly gave Bucky his hand, yelping and wincing as the Omega began to squeeze, another hummed groan rumbling from his throat. Doctor Cho gave him an amused look from where she stood beside Bucky, shaking her head with a chuckle as she moved her hands to rest upon Bucky's swollen belly, feeling for the pups position.

"You're doing great, James," Cho smiled encouragingly, gently taking the Omega's hand and placing it on the underside of his stomach. "See, your pups begun to move further down. It won't be much longer." Bucky looked ready to burst into tears.

"I can't," he whimpered. "I fucking can't. Please, I need it out. I need it out now."

"You can. You can, Buck. You're already so close," Steve whispered softly, pulling Bucky into a comforting hug as his friend began to cry. The Omega let out a shuddering gasp, squeezing Steve's hand and turning his head to look at him questioningly.

"Thor?" He asked softly, hopefully, his voice a curious whisper. Steve shook his head and, when Bucky gave a heartbroken look, immediately began murmuring quiet reassurances, promises that the Alpha would be there soon. The Omega nodded weakly, teeth digging into his lip as he hunched over his belly and began making that frightening sound again.

"You're so close James, you just need to push a bit more." Cho encourage, grasping the Omega's shoulder and squeezing it in reassurance. Bucky barley registered her, screaming as he bore down, knuckles paling as he fisted the sheets, lurching forward with a broken sob as the pup came wriggling out of him. Cho moved quickly, methodically cleaning the pup and cutting off the umbilical cord that connected mother and daughter before swaddling her in a pale green blanket and laying her gently on Bucky's chest. _That could have been my pup,_ a distant part of Steve noted, _if things were different, if Thor-._ Steve was yanked out of his thoughts as the Alpha himself came stumbling into the room looking unusually frazzled, an elderly brunette woman by his side and Loki trailing behind them with a bored expression. As Thor rushed to Bucky's side his elderly companion made her way over to Cho, stopping beside the woman and gesturing to Bucky's now squishy belly.

"May I?" She asked softly, immediately turning her attention towards Bucky once she'd gotten Cho's permission. "Hello James," the woman smiled kindly, "I am Margrethe. My apologies for being so late, we were delayed." - At this, Margrethe shoots Loki a withering look - "For now, I am here to tend to you and your daughters needs." Margrethe chuckled lightly as she began to knead Bucky's stomach, humming as the Omega winced and flinched back. "I must say, I've never worked with a Midgardian before. But I assure you, I've delivered many of the Royal children, including your mate. I'll be most prepared next time." Bucky blushed and gave Margrethe a weak smile in return. "Just a few minutes more," the woman murmured, giving the Omega's belly a sudden, rough push. "Now push, James." Bucky gave a strangled sob and bore down, pushing out what looked like carnage. Steve must of made a noise at the sight of it because suddenly Margrethe was facing him, holding the thing towards him. "This," she began to explain, "is a placenta. It nourished and protected your friends daughter as she grew. Would you like to hold it?" Steve was saved from answering by, of all people, Loki, who snorted and shook his head.

"I'm sure Captain Rogers-"

"Loki," Thor rumbled warningly. "Don't." The Alpha glanced from Loki to Steve before moving back to his pups face, his expression softening, a gentle and loving smile pulling at his lips. He wrapped an arm around Bucky's waist, leaning his head against the shorter man's shoulder. "Welcome, my little Princess."

"She's perfect," Bucky whispered in awe, leaning back against his Alpha. And she was, with wide grey eyes and a dark tuft of hair. _Just like Bucky._  "Our little Diana."

**Author's Note:**

> Diana is the Roman Goddess of the moon and hunting. She is the equivalent of Artemis.
> 
> In case you're wondering, I do plan to do a multi chapter Bucky/Thor, but this little ficlet demanded to be posted! Prompts are alway welcome! Hope you enjoyed! I don't know what I'm doing! XD


End file.
